The Promise
by animefans4lif
Summary: What happens if Sasuke had accidentally released Naruto's inner demon at the Valley of the End? I suck at summaries, hopefully the story is better.
1. Born and Needs to be Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, Itachi-sama would live and I would have him all to myself. drools at the thought**

**Warning: Sakura bashing, and strong intent to kill. Possibly bad language.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto awoke to his, now nightly, craving of chocolate chunk cookies with jelly, covered with strawberry ice-cream. He untangled himself from the other in the bed and headed into the small kitchen. Tonight's craving was disrupted, however, by a knock on the door. Naruto knew better than to open it, so he continued on with getting his late-night snack. Instead of going away the knocker became more insistent and loud. Naruto was getting worried, considering the temper of his partner.

"Open the damn door Naruto. I know that you're in there. No place else you could go."

He recognized the voice as belonging to his first crush Sakura. His partner would not be happy that she came to visit. Moreover, he would be beyond pissed that it was at this time of night, AND without giving him fair warning.

No one knows about his partner, nor do they know about his delicate condition. He had been hoping to keep it that way for a while longer at least, but that's not going to happen now. A rustle alerted Naruto to the awakening of his dominant counterpart. Naruto decided to prevent harm and play it smart by ditching his snack to warn his aggressive counterpart.

"Hey," he whispered.

**"What is it Naru-chan,"**the voice replies back hoarsely, voice tinged with sleep and irritation at being wakened in the early morning hours.

"Sakura-san is at the door, and she's not planning on leaving any time soon."

**"Let her in,"**came the malicious reply, a sly grin lighting up on the handsome face in front of Naruto. Naruto wondered what was going on. Any other time he would cast a genjutsu over himself and Naruto to keep their circumstances secret.

"Okay," Naruto replied hesitantly while walking out of the room. Naruto opened the door for the pink-haired banshee. Her gasp of surprise was expected, as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hello, Sakura-san," came the soft welcome, as Naruto's clearly pregnant figure waddled into the kitchen to fetch his forgotten snack.

"Naruto, i...is...is th...that y...you,"Sakura demanded. Something wasn't right, she could feel it and she was going to find out exactly what it was.

"How can you be playing pranks right now? The Counsel is coming to visit you in a couple of hours... And your sitting here playing with the Orioke no Jutsu? I thought you had grown up Naruto-baka."

**"That's no way to talk to my pregnant mate, pinkie," **came a menacing voice from, what appeared to be, the bedroom.

"Sakura-san, I think it is time you left!," Naruto blurted nervously. He knows his partner, and right now his counterpart is not happy. This could turn violent quickly with Sakura knack for now knowing when to shut up.

"You had better be glad that I was sent, or else you would have just pissed the Counsel off with your childish pranks," she turned and stalked off while muttering under her breath "demon," and much to her misfortune, Naruto's partner heard. Naruto did not even have to look to know that Sakura's time to die was coming extremely soon.

"You made a promise, do you plan to back out now?"

* * *

Splash! is the sound the clear liquid made as it hit the ground.

"Fuck, do the aggressive protector thing later," Naruto commanded to his mate as he glared down Sakura, who decided that now would be a good time to leave. The man helped Naruto to walk back to the bedroom, where Naruto continued to walk until the contractions were close enough together to signal that the baby was crowning.

FF

Naruto was screaming bloody murder when the Council elders finally decided to grace the exiled blond with their presence. Rushing toward the sounds of screaming, they came upon an unusual sight as they watched Naruto, with an obviously pregnant belly, in the middle of giving birth.

"This prank is not funny Uzumaki," a brave soul ventured to speak.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN BASTARD AND I WILL CUT IT OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU ON A HOT DOG BUN!"

Pushing for all that he was worth, Naruto was becoming tired. The elegant and handsome red-haired man before him was helping by gently pulling out the baby's head with his hands to ease some of the strain off of Naruto's body.

"**One more push Naru-chan,**" his mate intoned softly. With one last push, Naruto felt the great pressure on his body release and he relaxed his overtaxed body with a relieved sigh. '_There was no way he was going through this again,_' he thought sorely. The shrill cry of an infant filled the room as the red-haired man cleaned and handed the child to its mother.

"It's a boy," Naruto intoned, "You name him..."

"**Zaki should suit the boy right, do you not think so Naru-chan?**"

"Yeah"

"**Rest mate, you need your strength,**" was the command Naruto received gratefully and followed without any of his usual determination to go against authority. With Naruto and his kit now asleep the red-haired man stood and turned to face the Council with a malicious grin.

"**How may I be of help to you dear elders?**"

"What concern is it of you, you're not supposed to even have contact with this demon," one counsel member demanded harshly. This made the handsome man before them grin manically, showing off sharp canines that could tear a piece of meat to shreds with out having to chew. (However that works)

"**One anything concerning my mate, concerns me as well. Two my mate may be demon but he is nothing compared to the evil acts of your village against him, when he had no idea that he contained me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him.**"

With a collective gasp the elders finally took into account the nine red furred tails swaying menacingly behind the red-haired beauty of a man. Kyuubi let out growl, promising a slow and painful death for any who dared to oppose him.

"Kyuu, you promised me. Don't break your promise, they aren't worth the trouble," Naruto admonished weakly.

"**Very well, Naru-chan. For you,**" Kyuubi said, a bit disappointed that he could not at least punish them. He wouldn't kill them, no, that would be too merciful. He wanted them to suffer through everything that they had put his mate through all his life. But, he had made a promise, for the sake of his mate, that he would not harm anyone from Konoha. His mate really had too big of a heart. The elders looked upon Kyuubi no Kitsune with absolute fear and hatred. Once thought ran through their minds collectively- that the blond haired idiot in front of them had released the demon. They believed that Naruto had released the demon back into this realm to wreak havoc upon the village of Konoha, even though they had heard that the demon would not attack because of the promise that Naruto had made with the demon.

The shrill cry of a waking and hungry infant filled the room. Naruto, acting on instinct, put the child to his chest and began to nurse the child like a woman of the village would. Knowing that the Council elders were ones to talk harshly before thinking of the consequences of their words and Kyuubi would not hesitate to break his promise if they dared to say another word. Naruto decided to cut through the unpleasantness of the situation by bringing their attention back to why the Council wanted to visit him in the first place.

"What did you want, that would have you traveling to come visit me in my exile, Council?"

"To restore you back to the rank of chuunin and give you your citizenship of Konoha back, IF you complete one task."

"And what would that task be?"

"To bring Tsunade-hime back to Konoha and to restore her to her position as Hokage."

"If I may ask, why did Baa-chan leave the village and her post as Hokage?"

* * *


	2. Trials, Betrayals, and Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, which I DON'T, Naruto would help Itachi kill Sasuke, Sakura would die an old lady with too many cats, and the village of Konoha would be overrun with mini NaruKyuu's pranking everyone and setting things on fire. (IDEA! for next stry. (maybe)).**

_Timeskip_

"Morning Tsunade-baa-baa!"

"I told you not to call me that brat," Tsunade said while aiming a painful punch to the blonde haired kitsune. He dodge it in the nick of time, and the poor wall suffered what was meant to be his fate.

"Well do you want me to work, or leave you to do this mountain of paperwork by yourself," Naruto asked slyly. She groaned, _'why did I come back. Oh yeah, I get to see this ray of sunshine everyday_,' Tsunade thought sarcastically. _'But then again, he does do a good job on the paperwork and lets me get my rest. Oooh!, don't forget the sake, I get to drink my sake without Shizune trying to steal my stash_.'

Tsunade moved to the couch to drink her sake in peace, while the younger blonde moved behind the desk before beginning to work quietly and effeciently through the mountain load of work.  
Finished with the paperwork for the day, Naruto sat back with a smile on his face, while watching Tsunade nap on the couch, her sake cup hanging in her hand, and went into his thoughts.

_Flashback__When he entered the thirtieth gambling house in the past two days, with all the multicolored machines and rumbling noise of people who were losing or winning, he was sure she wouldn't be in here. He looked around the place, from the clerks merrily getting their money to the pull lever cherry machines and back to the clerks. That is when he saw her, with the clerk shouting at her for not being able to pay her debt. He called out to her, she looked around then turned in his direction.__"Hey gaki," she exclaimed while coming over and gathering him in rib breaking hug.__"Baa-baa, can't...brea...the," Naruto gasped painfully.__"Oh, its just good to see you, happy and healthy as well!"__"You know what I'm here for, don't you Baa-chan?"__"Yes, I guess this means the elders are finally taking my threat seriously," the woman sighed, thinking of all the horrible paperwork she was going to have to return to.__End Flashback_"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto, are you listening to me, gaki," the busty woman yelled, while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, yeah," Naruto snapped out of reverie.

"I said, are you going to let me see the kid and your husband today?"

"They're coming into the village to get me today, so I don't see why we can't visit for a while."

"Good," Tsunade replied happily. She just loved little Zaki, ever since she had got back to the village a month ago and Naruto had invited her to dinner. Who knew the gaki could cook something other than Ramen.

FF

"Hey Kyuu," said a happy Naruto softly. Said demon had put his genjutsu on as a female babysitter, so the villagers wouldn't freak out. He came over to his mate with Zaki looking around wide-eyed in his arms.

"**Afternoon mate, how was today,**" the demon asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Good, Kyuu... what did you do," Naruto asked worriedly. He didn't receive an answer, just a wink. Tsunde came over to the demon and took the child out of his arms. Zaki immediately began to cry, and Naruto knew exactly what Kyuubi had done.

"You didn't make him go to sleep did you, Kyuu," Naruto asked irately. Now he was going to have to put up with Zaki crying all night because he had taken a nap to late in the afternoon. _'Maybe if I get him to sleep now, he will still have time to wear himself out enough that I can get at least a have decent night's sleep.' _Naruto began, afterwards adding many devious thoughts on how to get back at Kyuubi whom seems to go deaf at night.

"Here Naruto, I think someone wants you," Tsunade said, disappointed that she couldn't hold the baby because he was searching for his 'mother.' Naruto took the Zaki and the baby calmed down almost immediately, while Naruto began to rock the infant into sleep. After a few moments the child was in a blissful sleep and Naruto began to think that he might just get a good night's sleep.

"See you later Baa-chan, it's time to get Zaki laid down," Naruto said while glaring at a happily smirking Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"See you tomorrow gaki," the busty woman replied while shooing him and his husband out of her office, before Shizune could come in to destroy her peaceful mood from this morning.

Walking up the trail to their home on the outskirts of Konoha, Kyuubi veered off in another direction to tend to 'otherworldly' chores and obligations. Naruto continued to walk, when the door to home came into sight, Naruto shifted Zaki slightly as the wind shifted and bringing with it the smell of danger. Naruto's senses went crazy, but before he could turn around to face the figure he knew to be there, everything went dark.

When Naruto came to, his first thoughts were about where was his kit and if the infant was safe. He reached out his senses and sighed in relief that there was nothing dangerous threatening his kit, at least not now. He did feel the prescense of another outside a door that was as gray as the four walls around it and almost impossible to separate from the walls themselves. Taking a good look around himself, Naruto found out several things all leading to one ultimate conclusion. Several wooden, straight backed spectator chairs stood against the wall to his left, while to his right their stood a disgustingly pink stained metal table, he looked at himself to find his hands tied behind him and to the chair, and his feet tied to the legs.

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud crash, revealing the two people Naruto had wished never to see again, NEVER! There stood in their 'happily' married glory Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. '_Itachi would faint at the sight of that pink haired monster begin married into his family name. That would surely give him enough reason to become the only Uchiha left alive.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. Naruto's musings were cut short, however, by the next to the last Uchiha's arrogant voice.

"Did you think you would really be accepted back into this village, dobe," he spat viciously. Naruto knew a speech was coming on and decided to go off into his own little world.

1 hour later

"Are you listening, dobe, you still have the attention span of nat," the Uchiha spoke harshly.

"Your just not interesting conversation _Uchiha_," Naruto replied back in a mocking tone that even Kyuubi would be proud of. Sasuke was growing irritated by the obliviousness that Naruto was displaying. Naruto on the other hand was remembering and thinking about helping out Itachi and just killing off Sasuke.

_Flashback__"You're nothing to me," Sasuke told Naruto coldly before knocking them both into the ground. At that point Naruto gave up all hope for wanting to bring back his friend, instead he decided he was doing this for his village to gain them back their '_**_precious_**_' Uchiha. Sasuke continued to prove to Naruto that his words were true, that Naruto is nothing to the arrogant duck-ass , raven haired Uchiha. The final push was when Chidori plunged right through Naruto's seal, while injuring the boy, it also unleashed the demon that everyone claimed was Naruto. Though now is not the time to separate himself from his host's body.__village gates__Naruto had kept his promise to bring back the traitorous ass know as Uchiha Sasuke, even though he had to break the arrogant prick's wrist, ankle, a couple of ribs, and knock him unconscious. When he reached the gates, Sakura came over and smacked him after Sasuke had been recovered from his arms. All the people that had waited at the gates for Sasukes return, followed the unconscious, power-craved idiot to the hospital, leaving Naruto alone to walk to the Hokage's office to report and head to the hospital on his own.__"Tsunade-sama the Uchiha boy has some broken limbs, but he is otherwise fine," the nurse reported. Tsunade could care less about the traitor, she wanted to know if Naruto was okay. Tsunade tended to the bruises and chakra exhaustion of Naruto, before doing her normal rounds, then finally attending to the Uchiha after he had already came to.__Naruto's Trial__"You, Uzumaki Naruto, are sentenced to exile. You shall have no contact with anyone from this village, nor from any other village. You are a danger to all."__Kyuubi's Release__Screaming and writhing in agony, Naruto's seal began to leak the red, bloodlusting chakra. The chakra continued until it was just wisps leaving the poor boy. Once all the chakra was out of his body, Naruto passed out. When Naruto woke up, it was to two arms wrapped about his waist and nine furry red tails acting as a blanket and pillow for him.__Later__After spending some time together, Kyuubi had now branded Naruto as his mate. For as long as Kyuubi was alive, so was Naruto. Though he still has neglected to mention that Naruto will be able to carry children, since he is uke in this relationship.__Flashback End_To say Kyuubi was pissed was an understatement. The demon of Hell was in an absolute rage, but spending time with and inside Naruto taught the kitsune how to direct his anger in a more subtle manner than what had caused him to be sealed in the first place. Searching with his senses, he found Naruto and the kit in no time. Grabbing the kit and tucking him away safely in another realm, Kyuubi set out to get his mate. When he burst in the room holding his mate and his captors, saying the captors were shocked was not the right word.

(Imagine gruesome, bloody, painful, and torturous battle)

With the Uchihas dead, leaving only one left in the world, Kyuubi took his mate and retrieved his kit from the other realm, leaving the building and the village behind for good. He would let his mate keep in touch with those he cared about, but they would not be returning to this village for any reasons whatsoever.


	3. Family

**Disclaimer:** I own Naru- (SLAP). Fine, Fine! I don't own Naruto or any characters associated. I do own the children though, and they do as I bid. (Hahaha-evil laugh).

Epilogue

Kyuubi, Naruto, and Zaki left without turning back. That had been the final act of betrayal and even Naruto could only take so much.

Six Years Later

"Momma,... Momma," Zaki called to his 'mother.'

"Shut up, Zaki, Mummy is sleeping. He's tired, remember, he said that the bump on his belly makes him tired," two year old Yuuyi called.

"**Come here you two, I'll play hide and seek with you, so we can let Mommy rest. Come, outside kits,**" Kyuu said from the chair were he had been reading over the scroll that Naruto had written to show how his new jutsu worked for when the kits were older. He smiled lovingly at his sleeping, pregnant mate before herding the kits outside.

"After we play, can we go see Baa-chan? Pleeeeeeeease," Zaki pleaded.

"We'll go see Baa-chan when your mother wakes up. He has to see her anyway," the great Kyuubi no Kitsune said tenderly, before he started counting. He heard fast little steps as Yuuyi ran behind the large tree to his left, and slightly heavier steps as Zaki ran behind the one of the training stumps.

Yep, life was good, everyone was happy, and they had millennia to continue to love and expand their family.

End


End file.
